Fellowship
by cecania13
Summary: Smut shot series similar to At Your Service, but with Lord of the Rings characters instead.


_Summary: _The feast is loud and not to your tastes. Lucky for you, it doesn't suit him either.

* * *

Staring out the window, you watched as fires blazed and the city celebrated. There was quite the feast going on behind you as well, but you paid it no mind. You were in no mood to celebrate and you were tired of having to fake a smile. It was expected of you after all.

So you had excused yourself to a darkened corner of the room and were sitting on the window sill. Your gaze shifted to stare at the stars overhead. You could barely see them from all the light in the city and it made you sad. They soothed your nerves with their constant presence which was something you were in dire need of. Too much had happened recently for your peace of mind and you had no desire to sit at a table full of rowdy men who were drunk.

A harsh sigh left you when loud cheers came from the hall and you huddled closer to the window. You almost wanted to push it open and leap out to be free of-

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Starting at the voice, you looked at the speaker. He was mostly in shadows, but you knew who it was. "I find I do not have the stomach for feasting tonight," you said honestly.

"Even with such cause for celebration?"

Your gaze flicked to the crowded table. "Your father's flaunting of your success at your brother's expense is hardly reason to celebrate."

He made a low noise. "Be careful what you say," he said softly. "My father is getting older but his ears are still sharp."

"Hence the reason I'm over here." You tired quickly of the Steward's thinly veiled barbs at his second son and you knew how short your temper could be. Instead of pretending to be polite, you had simply left the table and been glad for the fact that no one had noticed you leaving.

"You care for my brother that much?"

You gave him a look and wished he was closer so you could have smacked him. "You know where my affections lie."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"So you are offended on my behalf?"

"I'm offended," you said shortly as you stood, "because no parent should treat their child so."

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I fear I am poor company tonight. Good night, Lord Boromir."

He watched you leave, his eyes burning into you as you stuck to the shadows.

A deep sigh left you when you stepped out of the hall and you hurried to the doors that led outside. The whole of the citadel felt stifling and you wanted out. Chills broke out on your skin as a cool breeze stole your warmth. You regretted not getting your cloak, but you weren't going back inside for it.

Rubbing your arms, you walked to the edge of the courtyard and stared out at the land. Lights blazed in Osgiliath once more and that was the reason for the celebration. It was a good reason, but the Steward had soured it.

You stood there shivering, completely lost in thought. There was no way to track the time except for the routine passing of the guard. They didn't stop to bother you, barely spared you a glance.

Hearing boots on stone, you frowned slightly. It was too early for the guards to be passing by and all others in the citadel were at the feast. Who-You shivered as you were wrapped in warm arms and tugged under a heavy cloak.

"You're going to catch a cold," Boromir said quietly in your ear.

"It isn't that cold," you protested but you were thankful for his warmth.

He chuckled. "She says that as her teeth chatter."

You huffed and cuddled closer to him. "Be quiet, my Lord."

"Yes, my Lady," he laughed softly.

Gradually, your shivers abated and you relaxed against him. "You shouldn't be out here," you said quietly. "You will be missed."

"Everyone is deep enough in their cups to not notice I'm gone."

You doubted that but you were grateful for his presence. A soft hiss left you when his hand shifted, stroking against your stomach. "Stop that," you muttered.

"What?" he said mildly, his hand still moving lazily.

"That," you repeated, shivering for an entirely different reason now.

"But you're still cold," Boromir protested. "I'm only trying to help."

He was not. A gasping moan left you when his palms slid up and cupped your breasts.

"Shh," he murmured, "the guard is coming back."

Your teeth sank into your lip to keep quiet as he continued to fondle you. Hands reached back, you grasped his tunic tightly as desire began to hum inside you. You barely heard the guards clomp by, your heart pounding loudly in your ears. "Boromir, stop," you whispered. "Not here."

"Yes, here," he rumbled, shifting closer to you.

Your head pressed back against his shoulder as you felt his erection through both of your clothes.

"You know better than to sass me," he said lowly in your ear. "You _know_ what it does to me."

A soft moan left you as he tugged on the laces of your gown, cool air striking sensitive skin. It became a whimper as he pulled the material apart and exposed your breasts fully.

"What's the matter?" Boromir breathed. "You wanted me to stop."

"Don't stop," you whispered. You both knew you never wanted him to stop, no matter what you said.

Warm, rough palms cupped you and you shuddered as pleasure flooded you. His breaths were hot on your neck as he panted softly, his fingers toying with your hardening nipples. He trailed them back and forth over the peaks, slowly kneading at the soft flesh.

You had to stifle a cry when he lightly ran his nails over you. Trembles claimed you as his hips shifted forward, grinding his cock against your ass. It made liquid desire flow through you and the ache between your thighs throb. You pushed back against him, making him hiss.

"I want you on your knees," he murmured in your ear.

Your knees shook and you whispered, "Do you?"

His hands moved to grip your hips and he spun you to face him. His blue eyes were bright in the moonlight and they made your heart skip a beat. When he pushed on you, you didn't resist, kneeling at his feet.

Knowing you were hidden by his cloak, you trailed your hands up his thighs. You slipped them under his tunic and worked at the fastening of his pants. Opening them only enough to pull him from them, you gave him a hard pump.

Another hiss left him and his hips rocked forward.

You smiled and kept trailing your hand along him. Watching his face, you leaned forward slowly and trailed your tongue around him. He shuddered at the touch and made a low noise as you kissed down his length. Your tongue flicked out to taste him again, tracing patterns on his hot skin.

When one of his hands gripped your hair, you knew what he wanted. Licking up the underside of him, you felt him shudder again as you flicked your tongue over the crown. You wrapped your hand around the base of his erection before taking him into your mouth.

He cursed lowly, his fingers tightening on your hair as you slid down him. Your hand followed as you pulled back, squeezing him the way you knew he liked. His hips rocked forward as you took him again, filling your mouth faster.

Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked on him, relishing the gasp that left him. You bobbed on him, hand still holding him even as he thrust into you. Your nails raked gently against him, making him lose his rhythm. You took the opportunity to suck and lick all around his head. He cursed again as your tongue caressed all of his sensitive skin, leaving nothing untouched.

"Lord Boromir?"

You froze for all of a second at the guard's voice before your lips twitched. Boromir stiffened when you began bobbing on him again.

"My Lord, is all well?"

"Yes," he said, his voice a little tight.

"Can we be of any assistance?"

A soft laugh left you and made him shudder.

"No. The night is, ah, colder than I thought," he gritted out. "I'll head in shortly."

You heard the guards murmur apologies and looked up as he tugged on your hair.

"That was mean."

"I didn't think you'd want me to stop," you murmured, lips brushing against him.

He growled deeply. "I should take you out here for that."

"Mm, but the night's cold," you purred.

Boromir cursed and his hands moved to your arms to haul you to your feet. He tipped your head back and claimed your mouth.

You moaned softly as he slipped past your lips and your hand tightened on him. He bucked into the touch, making you smile against him. A gasp left you when his hands gripped your ass and tugged you close.

Shivering as he kneaded at you, you tried to stay still but it was hard. Your breasts were rubbing against the fine weave of his tunic, making your nipples harden further. His hips were rocking against you and it made you ache to feel him inside you.

A soft protest left you when he tore his lips from yours and you stared up at him. "Boromir?"

"Fix your dress," he said lowly, pulling your hand from him.

Your shaking fingers barely got the laces tugged together before he was pulling you back into the citadel. You gasped when he swung you into a darkened alcove and his mouth found your neck. Before you could clasp him to you, his hands closed around your wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Keep them there."

You trembled at the growl in his voice and flattened your hands against stone. You bit down on a protest when he loosened your bodice again. What was the point of-You moaned when his lips closed around one aching nipple. Your fingers curled against the wall as he sucked on you, wanting to thread them through his hair.

Your head thumped against the wall as pleasure flowed through you. Panting gasps left you as he toyed with you, tongue and teeth working over sensitive flesh. You didn't protest as he shifted to the other breast, treating it to the same sweet torment as the first.

You suddenly shivered as cool air struck your legs and you realised he was lifting your skirts. Your underclothes were quickly discarded before his fingers were stroking wet flesh.

"Boromir," you whimpered, hips pushing into the touch.

"Stay still," he growled.

You nearly whimpered again. His touch was feather soft and was more like a tickling caress that made you want to squirm. But you stayed as frozen as possible. When one finger dipped between your folds, your legs trembled as he brushed over your clit. You tried to lock your knees, but they kept shaking as he lightly teased you.

"Please," you whispered desperately.

"Please what?"

"Touch me," you moaned.

"Where?" he rumbled.

You swallowed hard and looked down at him. His eyes were wicked and dark with passion. "Between my thighs," you panted, feeling a blush stain your cheeks.

He cocked a brow. "Here?" he asked, pressing a little harder on your clit.

You moaned and bit down on your lip.

"Here?" he repeated, shifting his hand to slip a finger inside you.

A gasp left you as you rose on your toes.

"Or both?" he purred as his thumb found your clit.

Lights burst behind your lids as you squeezed your eyes shut. "Both!" you gasped. "Boromir, both!"

He chuckled deeply. His hands didn't still between your thighs, his finger pumping into you while his thumb rubbed your clit.

You tried to find something on the wall to cling to, but the smooth surface offered you nothing. Pressing against it, you nearly lost your balance when a second finger slid in with the first. "Boromir," you whispered, your voice shaking.

"Look at me."

Moaning, you dropped your chin to meet his gaze. He was kneeling before you, one hand holding your skirts even as the other pumped between your legs. His eyes were still bright and you could see lust burning within them. "Boromir, please," you whispered again.

"Yes?"

"Take me," you begged.

His hand faltered. He hadn't expected that. "What?"

"Take me," you groaned, wanting more than what his fingers could offer.

His low growl rumbled over you and you gasped as his fingers slid out of you. You tried not to protest, hoping it meant he was going to do what you wanted.

Your breath caught in your throat when he stood and lifted you, his hands firm on your ass again. Wrapping your legs around him, you shivered as his cock brushed against you.

"Put me in," he growled in your ear.

Shaky fingers reached between you and wrapped around his hot length. You almost wanted to torment him, but you wanted this so much. You barely had time to release him before he sank deep into you. Biting your lip to muffle your moan, you trembled against him as he filled you.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he began thrusting, his hands pulling you hard into him. Fingers tangling in his hair, you clung to him as he took you roughly. Each thrust drove him deep within you and had you seeing stars.

He was panting against your neck, nipping and kissing the damp skin. His fingers were digging into soft flesh, surely leaving bruises but you didn't care.

Breath shivering out of you, your legs tightened around him, your release close. He had brought you to the edge earlier and you were nearly there. "No!" you gasped when his thrusts slowed.

"I didn't say you could come."

You shuddered at the low words, trying to move against him. But he had you pinned. "Please," you pleaded.

"Why should I?" he asked, still slowly rocking.

"I need you," you whispered.

"You have me."

You wanted to cry out in frustration. "Boromir, please," you begged, your body wound tight enough to snap.

"What do you want?" he asked, teeth nipping your ear.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you whispered, "Make me come."

A deep groan rumbled out of him and he thrust sharply into you.

It made you gasp before moaning as he took you in earnest again. Your nails scraped against him as desire scorched through you, making your muscles tighten around him.

He hissed softly at that, but his pace never slowed.

Desperate noises fell from your lips as he claimed you. It wouldn't take much more. He knew what to do to make you shatter. Your breath hitched when he bit down on your neck and you lost control.

Your head fell forward, muffling your cry of pleasure in his cloak as you shuddered in pleasure. Muscles spasming as your orgasm rippled through you, you clung to him as you came apart. Your thighs squeezed his hips, trying to keep him inside you and silently begging him to join you.

You felt and heard him groan harshly, his hips jerking in your hold before gradually slowing. He kept you pinned against the wall, his face buried in your neck. You could feel his frame shaking, an after effect of his release.

A soft sigh left you as you began to relax. Swallowing, you murmured, "My Lord?"

"Mm?"

"The night is still young," you breathed.

His chuckle was low and husky. "Aye, my Lady. Perhaps you'd like a bed when I take you again?"

You shivered and nodded, but you honestly didn't care where he took you so long as he did it again.

* * *

A/N: Well, a little outside of the fandom I've been immersed in but only like…a small step to the left. I had a request for a Boromir fic when I opened up prompts and this is what came of it. Technically, it wasn't supposed to be written for a while, but I figured I'd get it out of the way. I'm not sure if I'll continue writing for Lord of the Rings, but I suppose it depends on the prompts I get (which are closed just so you know). That being said…I think I'm going to go write about a dwarf now.


End file.
